


Amorous Epistles

by Kantayra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Grip Tape, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe decides that he and Tezuka will exchange love letters while he's on vacation in Europe. Tezuka is...less enthusiastic about this idea. And about as good at writing love letters as one would imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorous Epistles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [云中谁寄锦书来](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475626) by [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda), [fishshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishshell/pseuds/fishshell)



My dearest Tezuka,

Today I walked the vineyards of Tuscany and thought only of you. If I closed my eyes against the warmth of the sun, I could almost imagine you were beside me, and it was just the two of us, seemingly alone in the world as the hills rolled onward in every direction. You would love it in the Italian countryside. It’s quaint and peaceful, and you could do all the nature hiking you like. I fear that you’re better suited to it than I. Its beauty was dimmed for me too much, I fear, for constantly missing your presence.

Florence was more suited to my tastes. I can just imagine how frustrated you would have been with me, but the shops were simply wonderful. I got you a little something I found in a very backwater little shop. I would tell you what it is, but once I inherit my billions, I wouldn’t want to leave any records of something so scandalous. In any case, I find it more titillating to let your imagination run wild until I return.

I sampled the museums and saw all the great masters, of course. Anyone who denies the homoerotic sensuality in such art is clearly deluding themselves. I dare say, though, that even the most exquisite forms in the most salacious poses cannot hold a candle to you and I, my love, when the lights have gone out and we hold each other in our arms.

I long for you each night as the warm breeze wafts through my window. A tour of Europe is not half so exquisite without the one I love most in the entire world.

Forever yours,  
Atobe Keigo

***

Atobe,

I hardly see the point in wasting this much money on overnight postage, even if you are paying for it. You’re only gone for two weeks. However, since you made me promise to write you, I am.

The weather was nice today. It’s supposed to be nice tomorrow, too. I ran out of grip tape halfway through re-taping my racket. I’ll have to buy more at the store tomorrow.

Tezuka

***

Tezuka darling,

Perhaps you are not entirely clear on the concept of love letters? Tell me how you think of me every waking moment. Tell me how much you desire me. Tell me how incredibly handsome I am. These sorts of things are more appropriate than the weather or the state of your tennis racket.

As for myself, you wouldn’t believe the meal I’ve just had. I know I am the decadent sort, but everything I have tasted to date pales in comparison with the supper I have just feasted upon. I have missed the fine culinary arts of Europe. The flavors of Japan have their charm as well, but can you imagine a mushroom literally melting in your mouth, savory flavor flooding your taste buds? The sensation is nearly orgasmic. How I wish we could have dined together this evening! The only way such food could be improved upon would be to taste it from your fingertips. And dare I say that I could convince you to eat from mine, as well? Persuading you into such an intimate exchange would be half the fun, I think.

In other news, I spent the day at sea on a modest yacht owned by a colleague of my father’s. We toured the islands, each more of a Mediterranean paradise than the last. Even though I know you’ll disapprove, I will confess that I sampled the champagne provided. Some day you really must try it. There is nothing more refreshing than the tingle of champagne upon the tongue, and nothing more relaxing than lying back on the deck of a fine ship, dozing lightly in the sea air. Such a tragedy that you could not be by my side!

I do miss you dearly, Tezuka. At night, I dream of you and the things I would do to you if you were in my bed. I need hardly say that you would find them pleasurable as well. Alas, I have no choice but to restrain my passion so that I may unleash it upon you once I return home. Plan to clear that whole day, and the next also.

With all my love,  
Atobe Keigo

***

Atobe,

It would be inaccurate to say that I think of you “every waking minute.” Today, for example, I spent a majority of my waking minutes thinking about the line-up for the upcoming practice match with Yamabuki. However, I do reserve half an hour between 8 and 8:30 at night to read your latest letter and respond. During that timeframe, I think of you.

I am somewhat confused as to why I would participate in this exchange of letters, or even why I would be involved with you in the first place, if I did not experience some basic physical attraction to you. However, since you have requested it: Yes, I do desire you.

It seems even more pointless for me to tell you that you’re handsome when 1) you clearly already know this fact, and 2) you’re the one who instructed me to say so in the first place.

I’m glad you’re enjoying your trip. The new grip tape I bought is working well.

Tezuka

***

My own Tezuka,

Although I prefer compliments directed at my person to be more spontaneous and impassioned, I appreciate your efforts. I might also add that I find you incredibly desirable in every way, and I yearn for your kiss more with each passing breath that we are apart.

I am in Switzerland now. Apparently, my father has some dreadfully boring business with the banks here. I spent my afternoon wandering the streets, stopping in whatever boutique caught my fancy. I must say it is rather a drag exploring such a romantic place on my own. I constantly suffer from needing you beside me that I might slip my hand into yours and we could stroll these ancient streets as true lovers are meant to do. Promise me you’ll come with me next time. I don’t care if I have to scream and throw a tantrum to get my father’s permission. Everything is just so much more vivid when you are near!

I acquired some local sweets, as every good tourist must. I know you are not much of a fan of chocolate, but I trust you do not mind the confection overly when it is dribbled over your naked body and licked from your skin by a particularly talented tongue, such as my own? I know I get shivers just thinking about it.

The nights are regretfully lonely here, but then I write to you, and it almost feels as though you are beside me. I wish you were in my bed right now. My room at the hotel is most suitable for one of my refined tastes, even if the room service leaves a bit to be desired. You would look quite magnificent draped across my bed, naked in the moonlight. Is it bad of me that I touched myself last night to exactly that thought?

Dreaming of you always,  
Atobe Keigo

***

Atobe,

The chocolate sounds messy. Things are still well here.

Tezuka

***

My beloved,

Is that truly all you have to say to me? I feel as though I am missing so much. The days pass, and we grow ever further apart. I will not stand for it! Next time, you must tell me all that is happening back home. I cannot bear to be separated from you in this way any longer.

We traveled farther into the mountains today, and I must say it is quite chilly, even at this time of year. The warm aroma of the coffee at the resort we’re staying at was quite welcome, let me assure you. It is the finest I have tasted anywhere in Europe. I only wish you sat across from me in the charming little café here, so that we could look out over the spectacular mountain vista together.

At night, I imagine you crawling into bed behind me. Together, we could chase away the chill so easily. The passion that burns between us could melt even the coldest winter, I do believe. We must come back some time, perhaps during the skiing season. Have you ever skied? There is nothing quite like a cold day on the slopes, followed by a hot night with someone you hold dear.

Remember to write to me about every little exciting thing that is happening to you! Even though nothing can replace the warmth of your arms, at least I can hold your letter close and imagine you are here with me.

Your spectacular lover,  
Atobe Keigo

***

Atobe,

Yes, I have gone skiing before. I find it to be excellent cross-training, although I still prefer running.

There is nothing exciting happening to me. I did misplace my grip tape today, however. As I am not prone to losing things, I suspect foul play. Fuji is my prime suspect. I asked him if he had played a prank of me, but he said no. I then asked Inui if this was a data-gathering experiment. He said, “Interesting,” and wrote something in his notebook. I then asked Oishi, and he organized the entire club into search teams. As a result, we did not run as many laps as I would have liked today.

Is this letter of sufficient length to satisfy you?

Tezuka

P.S. If you were in town, you would be my next suspect. Did you send your teammates over to steal my grip tape from the locker room? Please respond, ASAP.

***

Oh, Tezuka, my sweet, sweet Tezuka,

If I were ever to play a prank on you, rest assured that it would be much more spectacular than moving your precious grip tape. Also, if I were ever to sneak into your team’s locker room, it would only be for a covert rendezvous with yourself. Perhaps we should do that sometime. You can send your little underlings running around the courts, while you and I slip into the clubhouse and pleasure each other in every feasible way. Does the idea get you hot? I confess that, while the fantasy is a bit crude, I find it strangely appealing. I would, of course, be willing to return the favor in the Hyotei locker room later.

As for the quality of your letter, I appreciate the increased effort. But, Tezuka, my love, do you not know that I crave to know you in every way imaginable, inside and out? No matter how much I have of you, my hunger is never satisfied. I always desire more! You must tell me everything that you do, so that I may know you as intimately as is possible when these thousands of miles separate us. Now that I have not supped from your lips in over a week, I find myself slipping from my usual state of perfection for want of you. Tell me all!

We are in Düsseldorf now, and how I wish it were Munich! At least there, I could walk the streets and imagine that I stood where you once stood during your stay. Here, I fancy the wanderlust has worn off for me, because all I wish is to be home once more that I might return to your sweet embrace. Love does such funny things to a man, does it not? Once, the world was my plaything, and now it holds not a candle to you.

I return home this Friday. I look quite forward to it, not only for you, but also because my father has become quite intolerable over these past few days. He simply cannot seem to understand my melancholy.

Ah well, I suppose he has a point. It is not fair to deny my father’s guests my charming presence. I shall dazzle them all tonight, but I shall think only of you.

Yours and yours alone,  
Atobe Keigo

***

Atobe,

It is important to obey your father. I laud your choice.

Since you wanted to know the details of my day, here they are. I woke up at 5AM. I brushed my teeth, went for my morning run, and took a shower. Then, I had breakfast. I went to school and learned that, after practice yesterday, Horio found my grip tape behind the lockers. I attended classes. There were no tests today, so classes were entirely lectures. After school, I attended practice. I was going to make the team do extra laps today because we had done fewer yesterday; however, because my grip tape was found, I decided to let everyone do the ordinary amount instead. I was quite encouraged by the progress some of our second years are making, but I cannot disclose the details to you, because you are the captain of a rival school. I hope you will understand. After school, I walked home. I ate dinner with my family and then did my homework. Once that was completed, I wrote this letter to you. After I am done, I will go for my evening run and then go to bed.

That is what I did today.

Tezuka

***

Tezuka,

I’m beginning to wonder if this wasn’t such a good idea. I try to be patient, but honestly! Do you not have a single romantic bone in your body? Would it kill you to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, tell me I’m beautiful to cheer me up when I’m down, or act as though you even notice that I am gone?

Perhaps I was asking too much of you. After all, I suppose you should not change who you are, even for the sake of one as incredible as myself.

I’ll be back the day after tomorrow. Try not to miss me too much, although it doesn’t seem that will be a problem for you.

Atobe

***

Atobe,

I consulted with my grandfather about your concerns regarding romantic bones in my body. He assures me that he has never had a romantic bone in his body. To the best of his recollection, neither his father nor his grandfather had one, either. Thus, there have been four generations of Tezukas before me with no romantic bones. As such, it is genetically highly unlikely that I have one.

That’s why I need you.

Tezuka

***

My dearest, most darling, beloved, beautiful Tezuka!

How you have tricked me! I had not intended to write you again since, by the time you read this (8 o’clock sharp, no doubt?), I will be arriving in the airport. However, once I received your most recent letter, I could not restrain myself. To think that I thought the side of the correspondence I received would be for naught! I had never thought of it before, but your point is very clear. The stray compliment from you is so much sweeter for how rare and precious it is. I shall cherish your letters for the rest of my days and reread them over and over again whenever I have to spend another lonely night.

I feel it only fitting to warn you, however: I am so overcome with passion that I am coming directly to your house from the airport. I need to shower you with kisses. I need to worship your body. I need to make love to you until neither of us can remember our names anymore. Be so kind as to get your parents and grandfather out of the way, will you? Otherwise, I shall not be able to contain myself, and I’ll be forced to do all of these things in their presence.

I am spending the night. No, I am spending the whole weekend!

See you in mere minutes,  
Your own Atobe Keigo

P.S. I ran out of grip tape on the trip. Can I borrow some of yours?


End file.
